


【谦藏】情枭的夜晚（上） （大纲）

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 是根据电影《双重赔偿》复刻的大纲犯罪片剧情，有ntr照例有凹藏
Relationships: Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke





	【谦藏】情枭的夜晚（上） （大纲）

**Author's Note:**

> 是根据电影《双重赔偿》复刻的大纲
> 
> 犯罪片剧情，有ntr  
> 照例有凹藏

二十五岁的保险公司推销员忍足谦也驱车从山郊别墅驶往市中心的员工公寓。在地下停车场泊了车，他搭乘电梯直接上往员工公寓旁边的公司总部，从停车位一瘸一拐走向电梯门的水泥地上留下滴滴鲜血蜿蜒拖沓的轨迹。

电梯在一楼层停了下来，走进来的晚班门卫向他打招呼，询问要不要给他门卡。忍足谦也摆摆手，示意自己没关系，等着电梯门重新合上，年轻英俊的脸庞上才渐渐褪去被夜晚风干的平静假象。他走到自己的办公室内，拿起办公桌上的电话筒，几乎是瘫坐在靠椅上，如释重负地摁下备忘录功能。

我是忍足谦也，他对着话筒说，在我被警察逮捕前，我想向我的堂兄，也就是东京警署二厅的警官忍足侑士，坦白我犯下的所有罪行。

他还想继续说下去，冷汗落下来，仿佛有血块凝固堵上喉口，视野逐渐晕开，声音也麻木哑然，唯有听觉清晰得可怕，脚镯清脆悦耳的声音在他耳边反复地回荡。忍足谦也无声阖上眼，用力地往肺里吸入一口疼痛的气。

首先我想称赞我的堂哥，他确实是个天才警官，既有正义感又有过人的头脑，多亏了他这个案子的真相才得以雪昭于天下。如果稍微能在工作期间少找几个女孩子，再改下他臭屁自恋的性格就更好了。侑士，我知道从你看到这个案子的第一眼，你就下了和你的上司相反的结论。

你认为这不是简单的意外事故，没错。你认为这是一场精心布置的谋杀只为了骗取保险公司的赔偿金，没错。你一定以为自己完全掌握了案情吧，就像从前被你完美无暇地破解的每一个案子一样？可惜这次事情并不如你这个天才所料，你犯了一个最致命的错误：你错判了凶手。不是白石，也不是千岁，更不是他为了自寻短见而从火车上跳下去的。

侑士，他说，你一定没想到那个人是我。是我杀了那个男人。我杀死他，为了钱和爱情；我最后没得到钱，也没能得到爱情。

忍足谦也的爱情是从八月一桩再平凡不过的生意开始的。那天他照旧驱车前往续保人家中，汽车驶离市区，前往郊外，在一栋别墅前停下来。他摁下门铃，等待佣人来开门，然而闻声从二楼走廊上走出来的却不是续保人，而是他的妻子。

妻子。这个词语后来放在嘴里含得久了，舌根隐隐发酸，像柠檬糖残留的辛酸的香精。但那时忍足谦也只能想出这个词，尽管对方同他一样是个男人。对方全身上下只着一条浴巾，站在二楼过道上自上而下俯视他，却没有给人半分高高在上的压迫感，只看得到他眼里的好奇和温柔。忍足谦也连回应的笑容都忘了摆出，只是痴傻傻地看着。对方和佣人聊了几句，弄清忍足谦也的来因，对他笑了一下就转身走了进去。忍足谦也只顾得上盯着他灯光下天鹅一样的脖颈与后背看。

十几分钟后他再走下来，忍足谦也坐在客厅里，还没转头就先听到楼梯间回响着的清脆的脚镯摇晃声，然后是白皙的裸足踏在阶梯上，叮铃叮铃地款款向下而来。男人只是简单地穿了件开领薄衫和牛仔裤，走进客厅，微笑着问他需不需要点心或者饮料，路过镜子时对着镜面打理了一下头发。忍足谦也看不出他化了什么妆容，又或者在摆弄什么造型，只是笼统地想着他的美。

男人坐下来，自我介绍后才微笑着继续和忍足谦也聊起关于自己丈夫续保的事。白石藏之介——他面前的这个男人，对于他丈夫保险的情况几乎一无所知。忍足谦也短要地介绍了丈夫续保的情况，白石藏之介听后表示赞同，表示愿意在丈夫回来后说服他续保，而到时候忍足谦也再带着手续来签字。这就是第一次谈话，谁都没有往水中试探得更深。

隔天下午忍足谦也再次如约而至，这次给他开门的竟然是白石藏之介。对方照旧热情周到地请他做下，给他端茶水点心，告诉他今天女佣放假，并向他道歉，丈夫临时有事情又出门去了。忍足谦也倒也不着急，就边喝着茶边和白石藏之介零碎地聊起来。得知白石藏之介的丈夫本是他研究生时期的导师，得到导师许多照顾；后来导师的妻子病逝，白石藏之介便搬进了这栋别墅，充当起不伦不类的女主人来。导师与妻子还有一个女儿，和白石藏之介差不多大，正在读大学一年级，放暑假后就去参加了夏令营。

听久了忍足谦也已经颇感到有些神魂颠倒，不论对方说什么也只是迷迷糊糊听着，再附议以认真的点头。就在这时白石藏之介忽然从窗前转身走过来，径直在忍足谦也手边坐下。忍足谦也这才如梦初醒地转过头看他，差点忘了该怎么呼吸。

我想问你一件事，忍足君。白石藏之介说，对着他的笑容完美得没有一丝瑕疵。如果我想要为他续保，而又不想让他知道，有什么办法吗？

忍足谦也的心脏忽然有处地方开始咚咚地作响。你说什么？他迟疑地问。

那个人……他除了在大学里授课，也在外跑业务，常常夜半结束了应酬也在疲劳驾驶。早前甚至喝了酒也不愿意找代驾，白石藏之介蹙着眉头，一副为丈夫担心的好妻子的模样。我很担心，以他顽固的性格恐怕很难说服他续保。而我自己有一些早期攒下来的钱，我……

不可能的。忍足谦也打断了他。

白石藏之介被他噎了一下，没想到他会打断得这么干脆。……是吗？他下意识喃喃道。

如果你丈夫不同意，那么就是不同意，不应该再有别的想法了。忍足谦也拿起自己沙发上的公文包，站起来，对上对方诧异地看他的眼神，直截了当地说，我该走了，再见，白石君。

直到他的车重新驶回市中心，忍足谦也的心还是没能真正平静下来。刚才在白石藏之介家喝的冰绿茶的味道还残留在他口腔，喝了多少橘子苏打都消散不下去。白石藏之介想要杀了他的丈夫。冰绿茶涩苦的余味，那人甜美的笑与眼底似水的柔情款款，自以为能完美地欺骗一个纯情的保险推销员的势在必得的姿态，和精美皮囊下暴露出的肮脏的念头全都糅杂在一起，形成一个新的白石藏之介的形象，在忍足谦也的舌苔留下奇异的味觉。

和腻的午风从车窗外钻进来，他闻到忍冬花的味道，这也一起刻在了他那天的记忆里。有谁能想得到，谋杀的味道里也会有忍冬的气息？

干这一行练就的灵敏嗅觉和现有的理智告诉忍足谦也应当现在就抽手。可他不知道自己为什么仍然在举棋不定，为了白石藏之介？这个与他仅有两面之缘的陌生男人？忍足谦也觉得自己不该再想下去了。

为了平复心情，下午他提前做完了所有工作，来到音像店挑喜欢的歌手发布的新实体专辑。晚些又去看了一场赛车电影，出来时却仍然没有什么胃口，在快餐店潦草用完了晚饭，开车回到公寓。回到家恰好是晚上七点半。然后就在八点，门口的门铃响了，忍足谦也甚至想也不想就知道门口站在外面的人是谁。仿佛这一切都是理所应当会发生的事。

他去开门，白石藏之介站在门口，眼角眉梢都带着晚间夜深露重的冰冷气息。我能进来吗？白石藏之介轻声说，这次没有露出那种甜腻得令人不安的，虚假的笑。你的外套落在我家了。

忍足谦也侧身让他走进屋子里。白石藏之介安静地脱了鞋，将忍足谦也的外套挂在衣架上，自然得仿佛他才是这里的女主人。他站在那，等着门口的忍足谦也走进来，转身对上他的视线。我可以讨杯茶喝吧？白石藏之介说。

忍足谦也让他在沙发上先坐下，自己起身去准备茶水。不向白石藏之介说话已经用尽了他全身所有的自控力。白石藏之介却起身，跟着他来到厨房，站在他后面默默看着他做冰红茶，倒好后交到自己手上。你为什么要过来？忍足谦也说。

白石藏之介笑了一下。我刚才说了，你的外套落在我家。

你知道我在问什么。忍足谦也说，你为什么要来这，白石？

他们站在没开灯的流理台前，白石藏之介的面容背着客厅的灯光，雪人一样渐渐地塌陷下去，最后露出忍足谦也想都不曾想象到过的脆弱神态。因为我害怕。

每周三，这个时候他照常会在下班后与前辈们一起去夜总会，再沾染一身酒气和女人的胭脂香气回来。白石藏之介接着说下去，垂下眉眼，自顾自苦笑了一下。我真不明白，在夜总会明明把该做的事都做了，为什么回到家看见我还是那副嫌弃又冷漠的嘴脸。因为我已经不如女人新鲜了？因为我不如那些人会谄媚讨好他，所以他才扇我的耳光吗？

忍足谦也站在那，不知道该说什么。不过你说得对，白石藏之介又说，谢谢你今天及时结束了我们之间的话题。无论如何有些事情我不该去想的。

忍足谦也平视着他。白石藏之介停顿了一会儿，眼底带着一份难以察觉的恳求重新望向他。我今天只是来感谢你的，但……方便的话，我可以在你这多待一会儿吗？白石藏之介说。

我想不太方便。忍足谦也哑声道。

我想也是。白石藏之介勉强笑道，倾身向前，越过忍足谦也把只喝了一口的冰红茶轻轻搁在流理台上。我也是时候该走了，再见了，忍足君。

忍足谦也跟在他身后将他送到门口。白石藏之介连大衣都还没脱，忍足谦也站在他身后，忍冬的气味穿过发梢与房间内榻榻米的植物干烧味道，向忍足谦也袭来。白石藏之介的手已经握上了门把，忽然回头，有些诧异地看着忍足谦也。忍足谦也这才发现自己的手早已经紧紧抓住对方的手腕。

他拉着白石藏之介推到墙壁上，倾上身去，不得章法又细细密密地亲吻着，像猎豹在给自己的领地，给自己的某件所有物做上标记。渴望着这个人从头到尾，从指尖到发梢再到衣摆全都染上温暖，染上只属于忍足谦也的味道与色彩。白石藏之介被推挤在墙壁上安静地迎合他的吻，头颅稍稍仰起来，精心打理的发型乱了，刘海散落在额前挡住眉眼，看起来脆弱又放浪。

一吻终了，白石藏之介顺着自己方才勾上忍足谦也的手臂歪进他肩窝里，像只猫咪一样亲昵甜美地与他厮磨，与刚才的疏离和凄婉判若两人。忍足谦也稍微后退一些，低头想要看见他溺毙在情爱中的面容。但白石藏之介仅是仰头重新对着他微笑着，忍足谦也就又俯身亲吻上去。让这个人的眼睛只看向自己，让他只对着自己微笑，只拥抱着自己一个男人，这些想法像疯了一样在他心中发芽生根。只是轻轻推了一下，齿轮停不下来了，停在他们二人的头上，注定要不停地转下去。

他们在忍足谦也的公寓里度过了一个沉寂但缠绵的夜晚。忍足谦也仰卧在床中央，呆呆盯着天花板，任由臂弯里的人脑袋蹭在他肩窝里把玩他褪色的深蓝发根。躯体上的兴奋还没有冷却，他心底却出奇地平静，甚至能听见隔着窗帘与紧闭的窗扉外，夜雨依旧不厌烦地落着。不多时，白石藏之介掀开被子撑起上身坐起来。我该回去了。

忍足谦也嗯了一声，外面雨很大，我开车送你。

你是笨蛋吗？白石藏之介笑起来，伸手捏了一下他的鼻子，哪有情夫开着把妻子送到他丈夫家门口的？我会叫计程车的，谦也早些睡吧。

忍足谦也转头看着他下床穿好衣服，弯腰对镜子打理头发，顿了一顿，也从床上坐起身来。白石，他说，我有些事情想和你讲。

意外保险。这是一份杀人犯，受害者，保险公司任何一个推销员见了都会为之眼前一亮的存在。一开始他只想让白石藏之介逃离这个扭曲的牢笼，然而白石藏之介告诉他，对方不愿意分居，也不可能分给他任何财产，更不止一次向他暗示如果白石藏之介态度强硬，自己也会把这段腌臜的关系公诸于世，让白石藏之介下辈子也没办法过正常人的生活。说完这些他自己倒是很平静，只是一边解自己的衬衫一边去亲忍足谦也的眼睛。他被忍足谦也说服，不会再多想；但忍足谦也思绪的齿轮却开始转动了。

你再说一遍。白石藏之介攥着他的衣袖口，像看到什么地狱恶犬一样看着忍足谦也。

我刚才已经说得很清楚了。忍足谦也说，你想做的事情，你一个人没有办法做下去，但我们两个人可以做到。

你在说什么，你也像我一样神志不清了吗？白石藏之介颤声道，是你告诉我不该有这样的念头的，我们……

没错，你一个人是做不到的。忍足谦也走上前去，双手搭上他的肩膀，迎上他难以置信的目光，我干这行有好几年了，你知道与你有相同想法并付诸于实践的女性我见到过多少吗？她们都以为自己做得天衣无缝，有完美不在场证明，可是只要我那个狡猾的上司把他们叫去保险公司，不出一个小时，她们就会在保险公司人员高强度的施压诘问下坦白一切。最终走上处刑台被问吊。我不想看着你也变成那样，白石。

白石藏之介紧紧抱着他的背，一语不发。但是你如果有我，这个目标就可以实现。忍足谦也继续说下去，语调平缓，一字一句却坚定有力，没人比我更了解这一行了，如果你能完美地利用我，那你可以不用被问吊，能得到你想要的一切。

别说了，白石藏之介扑上去抱住他。你这个笨蛋。别说这样的话，别因为我这种人……

忍足谦也回抱住他，在这令人窒息的恐慌里，却得到了二十几年来前所未有的勇气。我们可以做到的，白石。他又重复了一遍，不知道是在说服谁。白石藏之介在他怀里拼命摇头。身体开始颤抖起来，不知道是否哭了。

忍足谦也抱着他，在没有灯光的夜晚中露出迷茫而脆弱的原本面容。镇静点，他对自己说，你做得到的。在喜欢的人面前，你必须是这世界上最有安全感的男人才对。

最后他只把白石藏之介送到公寓门口，不敢让任何人看见，匆匆道别就关上了门。临行前白石藏之介认真地看着他的眼睛，听忍足谦也告诉他筹备中需要注意的事项。好好睡一觉，什么都别想，别让他察觉你有哪里不对劲，我会每周给你打一次电话，你记得只能去便利店门口的电话亭接。不用害怕，我会一直帮你的，从始至终都是。白石藏之介只是专注地点头，在他说完全部后露出微笑。从始至终。他重复着这句话，轻轻仰起脸，有一瞬间忍足谦也以为他会上前给自己一个告别吻，但白石藏之介转身，迅速地从门缝里抽身走了出去。

在这之后的一周，他们没有见面。星期三下午，白石藏之介给他的办公桌的固定电话打来过，但那会儿偏偏外出公务的忍足侑士顺路找他来讨茶喝，忍足谦也担心对方疑心，假装电话那头是客户，没说几句就挂了电话。下一周的周一，他在附近一家百货公司前的电话亭拨通了号码，这次总算能安全地听到白石藏之介的声音了。

他下周二要去北海道参加学术研讨会，白石藏之介在电话那头告诉他，一个人去，正好是适合行动的机会。我已经告诉他你周三会来我们家中续签汽车保险，到时候我会配合你的，别让他发现那是意外保险。

这一次忍足谦也准备好了所有文件，来到白石藏之介家中，很顺利地说服了白石藏之介的这位丈夫在手续上签字。他第一次见到这位丈夫本尊，但看得多了，交谈也不少，对他实在没有什么分明的记忆点，他就好像是人们心中古板守旧的知识分子形象的化身，容貌平平，形象也平平，一转头就能忘记他的名字和脸。他还在找他的那副老花镜，他那位前妻留下的女儿也从夏令营回来了，正一个人抱着手机坐在沙发看偶像演唱会直播。白石藏之介和她坐在一起，看似一边看电视一边给她剥桔子，拿眼角余光瞟了忍足谦也一眼。忍足谦也心神领会，拿起文件坐到丈夫手边的沙发上。

抱歉，请稍等一下。导师说，我那副眼镜不知道为什么……他的手胡乱在桌面上摸索，顿了一顿，转头对白石藏之介提高了音调，不是告诉过你我的东西不要随便收起来吗？

我没有见到过眼镜。白石藏之介小声回答。他起身走过来，坐在丈夫另一边的沙发扶手上，与忍足谦也迅速地交换了一个眼神。在这里，他拿手指轻轻点了点署名的位置。

这么自信，也不知道你是不是真能看得懂合同。导师面无表情道，努力看了几行也没能看清字，最终接过忍足谦也递来的钢笔，签上了名字。

爸爸，白石。女儿在他们身后摘下耳机，我想出去找伊久美玩。

去吧，白石藏之介想也不想就回答道，路上小心。忍足谦也一言不发地从男人手中取走文件，放进公文包里。

他签了对吧？白石藏之介送忍足谦也到别墅大门门口，眼见着丈夫上了楼梯，一关上门，忍足谦也就迅速地转过身，急促地小声问道。

你不是看到了吗？他确实签了。白石藏之介背靠着门，手摁在门把上，对着他露出胜券在握的笑容。这下没有障碍了，等到他下周二动身出发，我们就能在他的车上——

他的车？忍足谦也打断他，等等，这样不行，你告诉他要搭列车去。

他一向不喜欢坐列车，说列车车厢吵得他没法睡觉。白石藏之介摇头。

不行，必须要是列车，忍足谦也手搁在门板上，凑近他跟前压低了声音说，白石，你仔细回想一下那份合同。每份意外保险都有几项特殊条款，是留给受保人遭遇某些特殊的意外事件的赔偿。如果受保人符合那里面的条件，那么获得的赔偿金就会是一般赔偿数额的两倍。

白石藏之介倚在门上，专注听着他的话，漂亮的橄榄石眼眸里随着他的话语慢慢亮起一种奇异的光，连带着那副精致的脸也在黑夜中变质了。他最后眯起眼，露出一个带着嗜血的恐怖的，志在必得的微笑。就听你的，白石藏之介轻声说，他最后一定会坐列车。

他转身拉开门，迅速而无声地钻进了别墅里。忍足谦也同样掉头，步履匆忙地从别墅楼梯一路向下走去。快走出大门时忽然福至心灵似地，又像是纯粹地意识到了什么，回头又看了这栋别墅一眼。

TBC


End file.
